epicnessfandomcom-20200213-history
Walter Clements
Walter Clements is a famous religious martyr and the author of the Book of Walter, a self-composed religious text used to guide most contemporary philosophical beliefs in the Epicness universe's current culture. Life and Religious Sacrifices Little is known about the origins or early life of Walter Clements, as the only form of timestamp attached to his religious documents reads simply "2 weeks ago," a frame of time that is clearly incorrect considering the centuries-long span of his influence. He became familiar with heavy-duty automobiles at an early age, more specifically public service vehicles such as those used to host firefighter brigades, as well as highly customized rigs used for arena-based recreational activity. Walter historically had a bout of reflection on his self-image confused by many for narcissism. He became fixated with his own name and identity and would state elements of his identity quietly to himself, most notably his own first name. This self-inquiry further developed into a revolutionary set of personal beliefs on the self. Walter's findings began to spread across the world, gathering him a large group of followers who claimed personal enlightenment resulting from his teachings. However, Walter's increasing spell of prophecy was cut short immediately after his release of the Book of Walter by an encounter with his assassin Noah Bender, who lured Walter onto a decoy bus to Sout Park before spiking him with fentanyl-laced Xanax and delivering a fatal Magoon Theater to him. This did not halt the popularity of his teachings, however, and the Book of Walter and Walterism remain incredibly popular as the backbone for nearly all contemporary humanitarian and self-reflective beliefs in the Epicness universe. Book of Walter The Book of Walter is a religious text published by Walter Clements. It remains his most well-known work and the typical text cited to define the core beliefs of Walterism. It is a smooth white tablet slightly over a foot long with the following text inscribed, alongside 2 avatars of Walter: Walter Clements 2 weeks ago i like fire trucks and moster trucks Walter Clements 2 weeks ago walter These insightful words of wisdom have lead to the enlightenment and betterment of millions and remain one of the core principles of modern philosophy and image of the self. Cum Walter Theory In addition to the Book of Walter, there are unconfirmed speculations that Walter Clements taught of an antichrist which he characterized as "Cum Walter." Though his example is specified to his own identity, the concept of Cum Walter is a complete inverse of one's own identity and moral beliefs. Walter's example of Cum Walter was a non-physical entity who existed to cause havoc and harm, two things that Walter found extremely contradictory to his values. Though teachings of Cum Walter have not appeared in any written documents, forensic analysis of the Book of Walter has uncovered a faint "CW" etched into the back and seemingly erased or rubbed smooth. These speculations of Cum Walter lead interesting philosophical debates of whether Cum Walter or an antithesis of the self is in fact an element of the self.